Aunque no tenga ojos, te podra ver, aunque no se mueva, el te seguira
by tiago el lobo
Summary: No tengas lastima de ti mismo/a, ten lastima de los que han sido capturados por este ser... Alan y sus amigos se anotan a otra aventura, esta ves, con el hombre mas temido del universo... Slenderman... ¿Saldran vivos?
1. Chapter 1

**_te contare que paso..._**

que linda es la vida... una chica y su hijo iban paseando por el bosque, hasta que se hace de noche y sale una lluvia torrencial, la madre desesperada, decide buscar un lugar para proteger a su hijo de la lluvia, así que, entran juntos a una cueva demasiado espaciosa, en la que se lograba ver algunas rocas y rocas puntiagudas y pocos murciélagos, pero, eso eran detalles menores, la madre, era una mujer de una gran maza corporal, vestida con una playera azul y unos pantalones de gimnasia, al parecer, salio a pasear con su hijo atraves del bosque, pero, como eran nuevos en su hogar (cerca del bosque) ella pensó que siguiendo derecho el camino del bosque saldrían, pero como vemos, no fue así, se perdieron y pasaron la noche en una cueva deshabitada... o al menos... eso creían... la madre se preocupaba por su hijo, al saber el frío que el sentía en ese lugar y con ese clima, comenzó a pensar que perdería a su hijo, hasta que escucho una voz que decía: "bienvenida", la voz de un adolescente, era una voz tranquila y cálida... al parecer, tenia una gran bondad en su interior... aunque se ah probado que las apariencias engañan, seguro que la voz menos. de las sombras salio el, una figura de un adolescente castaño, casi rubio, con unos gigantes ojos marrones, vestido con camisa y corbata, que era raro, ya que se encontraba en una cueva, la señora lo miro con miedo.  
_ ¿necesita ayuda?_ pregunto este con una voz que simbolizaba confianza  
_ ¿quien es usted?_ pregunto alarmada la señora, protegiendo a su hijo, detrás de ella  
_ tranquila, soy de confiar..._ dice igual de tranquilo  
_ demuestralo..._ dice la señora en tono de reto  
_ tengo una fogata, un lugar cálido, acogedor, y bien protegido de la lluvia al final de esta cueva_ dijo el chico que la miraba con un toque de misterio y tratando de persuadirla_ como si, con este diminuto cuerpo, llegara a ser un violador, o un asesino, como si con esta imagen de salubridad llegara a ser un psicópata, como si usted no necesitara en estos momentos lugar para proteger a su niño_ dice el chico señalando cada parte de su cuerpo con la que tenia la idea de convencerla  
_ ¿como es su nombre?_ pregunta la señora con algo de confianza extra  
_ Tiago..._ dice el chico mientras miraba la cabeza del bebé que se asomaba a espaldas de su madre_ sera un chico sumamente inteligente, no quiero dejarlo morir acá... por favor..._ dice el chico en un gran todo de suplica.  
la mujer se pregunto "¿como sabe que sera inteligente?" y se dijo "tiene razon, seguirlo a el, es mejor que dejarlo morir"  
_ mucho gusto... soy Anabella..._ dice la chica  
_ el gusto es mio_ dice el chico mientras le da la espalda_ sigame_ dice el chico mientras comienza a moverse por la fría cueva.  
Anabella lo siguio, aunque se preguntaba si era buena idea, ya que a medida que avanzaban, el lugar se tornaba mas siniestro, oscuro, frio y humedo, pero, en los dos lugares, el bebé tenia oportunidad de perder la vida, asi que, simplemente lo siguio, no se lograba distinguir la figura de aquel chico castaño, pero Anabella se esforzaba, aveces simplemente adivinaba para donde iba, que no era mala idea, ya que ella tenia muy buena suerte, tanta buena suerte, que tomaba el camino correcto siempre. de golpe se tuvo que detener, ya que el joven, cargó enfrente de ella, una vieja antorcha con el calido fuego brillando en ella, Anabella no tuvo duda y tomo la antorcha, que le proporciono calor, con la mano izquierda sujetaba la antorcha y con el brazo derecho sujetaba el cuerpo de su pequeño bebé de apenas nueve meses, el fuego era suficiente para uqe el niño lograra estar calido, caminaron unos minutos mas y llegaron a un lugar no tan decorado, un espacio chico (lo que le daba un aspecto mas calido), con una gran fogata en medio y con una diminuta cama de paja a una distancia razonable de la fogata, en las paredes, se veian algunas notas pegadas, las notas decian "Te sigue" "No puedes huir" "Ayudame" "no lo mires o te lleva" "siempre te ve aunque no tenga ojos" "dejame en paz" "no no no no no no no" y un feo dibujo de un hombre en un bosque, la mujer las miraba aterrada, estaba tan distraída que no noto que Tiago había dejado al niño en la cama de paga, asegurándose que su cabezita este a un altura mas alta que su torso.  
_ bienvenida... sientese alado de la fogata_ la invita Tiago  
la mujer estaba tan aterrada que le costo algo sentarse, pero despues de 30 segundos, lo hizo, Tiago se sento en el lado contrario de la fogata, el fuego era una barrera que impedia el contacto visual entre Anabella y el joven. Tiago logro notar el terror de Anabella al ver las notas...  
_ se quedara despierta toda noche, asegurándose de que su hijo, este seguro... de mi... ¿no?_ dice Tiago para terminar con una diminuta risa  
_ claro que si... todavía no confío en usted... _ dice la madre seriamente  
el adolescente contesta esto con una diminuta risa.  
las horas pasaban, y la señora se iba quedando dormida, lo único que tenia ella para entretenerse, era ver la fogata que no bajaba su calor, lo que era raro, al paso de unos minutos, Tiago decidió agregar una ayuda.  
_ ¿necesita ayuda para mantenerse despierta?_ pregunta Tiago mientras se levantaba de su "asiento"  
_ no... necesito... su ayuda... _ dice la chica mientras se quedaba bostezaba  
el joven río ante esa muestra de sueño  
_ claro que si..._ dice Tiago mientras se acercaba al fuego con la mano hasta rozarlo_ se asusto al ver esas notas en la pared, ¿no?_ dice el joven con la mirada perdida en el fuego  
_ ¿que son?_ pregunta interesada  
_ es... como un premio..._ dice Tiago mientras mira atentamente el fuego y lo "acaricia" con su mano derecha  
_ ¿un premio?_  
_ de un error... un error... del que CASI nadie... logra salvarse..._  
_ ¿de que habla?_  
_ ¿quiere oír la historia?_  
_ ...claro..._  
Tiago ríe al oír eso  
_... como quieras..._ dice Tiago mientras se acercaba a las notas y las sacaba de la pared y las acercaba al fuego, pero no las tiraba.  
_ Te sigue_ dijo Tiago mientras soltaba la nota en el fuego, lo que provoco que se quemara  
_ No puedes huir_ dice mientras hacia lo mismo que hizo con la anterior nota  
_ Ayudame_ dijo repitiendo el proceso  
_ No lo mires... o te lleva_  
_ siempre te ve, aunque no tenga ojos_  
_ dejame en paz_  
_ ¡NO!_ en esta lo dijo como un grito con locura terminando con una risa loca  
_ y eso nos dejara con... _dice mientras mira atentamente el dibujo_ Slenderman..._ dice mientras suelta lentamente el dibujo en el fuego.  
la mujer miraba con miedo y asombro ese acto que realizo el joven de unos 16 años  
_ ¿porque hizo eso? ¿no eran un premio?_ pregunta Anabella con miedo  
_ cada nota... es una advertencia... cada nota... es un alma... cada nota... es una vida... cada nota... tiene una historia... _dice el joven mientras miraba como las llamas consumían la ultima nota_ juro... nunca jamas... volver a hacer eso..._ susurro el joven viendo el fuego con tristeza  
_ ¿se encuentra bien?_ pregunta la madre preocupada  
se hizo un corto silencio, hasta que Tiago contesto con un "si"  
_ ¿porque hizo eso?_ pregunto la joven  
Tiago miro el fuego atentamente  
_ para que... puedas ver, lo que se vivio..._ dice el muchacho mientras señala el fuego.  
la mujer gira la cabeza para lograr notar que el fuego actuaba raro, dejando escapar una que otra braza, que pasaban ROZANDO el cuerpo de Tiago, Anabella y el pequeño bebé que dormia como tronco, al dejar de expulsar brazas, del fuego, salieron imágenes tan claras como el cristal  
_ mi nombre es Tiago... y esta es mi historia..._ comienza a decir el joven mientras la madre miraba el fuego y después al joven asustado


	2. Maldito juego

las imágenes del fuego eran tan claras como el cristal, parecía que simplemente era un mini-mundo pero no, era solo...fuego, fuego del cual se podía ver imágenes, pero, narrarle lo que era el fuego, se me hace aburrido, comencemos con lo importante.  
¡AHH!  
eran los gritos de Alan, el joven castaño de grandes ojos marrones, Denise, la hermana de Alan, una chica alta, con cabello castaño oscuro y unos grandes ojos oscuros, Ashley, la chica "loca" del pueblo, que tenia la habilidad de leer mentes, con su pelo morocho a la altura de los hombros y con puntas que al parecer, apuntaban a diferentes direcciones, y unos diminutos ojos oscuros, Micaela, la más chiquitita del grupo, una rubia con cabello, rubio, que casi siempre llevaba suelto, que le llegaba a la cintura, e ultimo, pero no el menos importante, Ivan, el joven morocho, no tan alto y con gigantes ojos negros. Habían perdido en el famoso juego de terror psicológico "Slender" el cual manejaba Alan, y era rodeado por sus amigos y hermana.  
_ ¡cállense!_ les grita la hermana de Alan, que se encontraba mirando "Maria la del barrio"  
los amigo no contestaron, estaban extra asustados, al ver la "cara" de Slenderman asomándose por la pantalla, los 5 amigos veían la pantalla pálidos y con los ojos fijos ahí. El primero en "despertar" fue Ivan, que escucho el rito de Veronica, la hermana de Alan, y se levanto para hablar con ella  
_ ¡cállate y báñate!_ dice van, seguida con una risa burlona  
_ ¡cállate!_ dice la rubia, que ya estaba acostumbrada a pelear con Ivan  
_ ¡puff! ¡Lávate los dientes! ¡Te huele la boca! ¡Apestas! _comenta Ivan burlándose de la hermana mayor de su amigo, el cual seguía paralizado.  
_ ¡cállate Ivan Nicolás!_ le ordena Veronica utilizando el segundo nombre de Ivan  
_ ¡uuuhh! ¡que miedo!_ dice Ivan sarcásticamente_ che... ¿y el novio?_ agrega Ivan fingiendo estar serio  
_ me sigue buscando_  
_ ¡decidle que se busque algo mejor!_ se burla Ivan y después sale corriendo porque Veronica se saco la zapatilla para tirarse la, a Ivan le dio en el pie, pero no sintió nada, después de reírse, se dirigió de nuevo con sus amigos, los cuales seguían paralizados_ Emm... ya paso..._ dice Ivan empujando por el hombro levemente a su amigo, que despierta_ ¡al fin!_ dice Ivan sonriendo_ ¿llevamos la net a la pieza?... ¿y a las niñas?_ dice Ivan, refiriéndose con el nombre de "niñas" por la razón de que él es el más viejo, por 5 días, el nació el 12 de abril, y Alan, que era el segundo más grande nació el 17, la más joven era Denise, que nació el 20 de marzo, pero un año después que Alan, después, la tercera más grande era Micaela, que nació el 2 de noviembre y la cuarta más grande o segunda mas chica, era Ashley, la cual nació el 28 de noviembre, aunque, si vamos por la madurez, sería así: Denise, Micaela, Alan, Ivan, Ashley, curioso, ¿no? que la mas infantil, sea también una de las más inteligentes.  
_ Si... mejor las llevamos..._ dice Alan recomponiendo se, después, ayuda a Denise y a Ashley a llegar a la habitación de Alan, mientras que Ivan, lleve a la Netbook, y a Micaela, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Alan, el puso un reproductor de musica enfrente de las chicas, el cual, después conecto a un parlante, y se dedico a poner un poco de Rock pesado, para que sus amigas despertaran... y funciono, solo que con un grito, Alan, rápidamente, apago el reproductor, y comenzó a reír.  
_ ¿porque lo apagaste? ¡Estaba bueno! _dice Ashley feliz y alegre  
Alan la miro sorprendido y después río  
_ ¡¿de que hablas?! ¡fue horrible!_ se queja Micaela, Alan miro al cielo y suspiro, al saber que comenzarían a discutir, así que se apresuro y puso el juego "Slender" de nuevo  
_ ¿de quien es el turno?_ pregunta animado el joven  
_ ¡después de eso! ¡Nadie!_ dice Micaela, sacando su celular y viendo la hora_ las 22:00hs, es temprano_ agrega esta  
_ sí, ¿que hacemos?_ pregunta Alan, viendo la ara de Ashley que miraba el juego_ ¿quieres jugar?_ le pregunta Alan  
_ ¡No! ¡Es horrible! pero..._ dice Ashley mirando la puerta que asomaba por la ventana  
_ ¿pero que?_ pregunta Denise viendo a la pequeña morocha  
_ estaba viendo... que hay un bosque, igual, al del juego, en esta ciudad..._ dice Ashley_ ¿vamos?  
los 4 amigos, contestaron al mismo tiempo con un "¡NO!" más ruidoso que un cohete despegando  
_ bueno_ dice Ashley triste  
_ ¡pero! ¿Que tal si vamos mañana a la mañana? ya saben, de día..._ dice Alan animado  
_ ¿no dijiste que la ciudad era peligrosa? ¿como será en el bosque?_ pregunta Denise levantando una ceja  
_ ¡pero el bosque es hermoso de día!_ dice Ashley antes de que Alan pudiera contestar  
_ ¡en eso Ashley tiene razón! además, eh ido a acampar al bosque, créeme, llegue con mis padres, armamos la carpa, salimos a caminar de noche, volvimos, dormimos y nos quedamos una semana, paseando, pescando ¡podríamos ir de picnic!_ dice Micaela animada  
_ ¡eso me gusta!_ agrega Ivan extra feliz_ mi tener hambrita_ dice fingiendo una cara triste  
Ashley se acerca y lo golpea en la nuca  
_ ¡¿porque lo haces?!_ se queja Ivan, que estaba enfurecido  
_ ¡porque hace mucho que no te golpeo!_ dice Ashley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
_ ¡eres una...!  
_ Ivan..._ lo detiene Alan  
estés respira profundo y se detiene  
_ bueno, ¿mañana? ¿A que hora?_ pregunta Ivan  
_... a las... ¿ocho?_ propone Micaela  
Denise soltó un quejido de desacuerdo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alan la detuvo  
_ ¡genial! ¡A las ocho!_ dice feliz el joven_ ¡ahora! ¡Sigamos con el juego! ¡Mica! ¡Te toca!_ dice el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, para que Mica no se escape, después de unas horas, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de gritos de terror, cortesía, de Slenderman


	3. Buenos dias señor bosque

Eran las siete de la mañana y Alan levantaba a su hermana, la cual se levanto con un quejido, peo, se logro levantar, Alan se había dedicado desde las 06:30hs a preparar todo el equipaje, claramente, no llevaría mucho, solo su traje de baño, una toalla, y algo para comer, la hermana de Alan, Denise, se complicaba mucho al levantarse, no pudo salir de la habitación que compartía con su hermano sin chocarse con algo, ella no estaba tan acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, ya que ella se levantaba a las once o a las doce, ya que entraba al colegio, exactamente a las 13:00hs en cambio, su hermano, tenia doble turno, se levantaba a las siete de la mañana para ir al colegio y después volvía al colegio de 14:00hs hasta las 19:00hs, lo que provocaba que Alan estuviera más acostumbrado que su pequeña hermana, pero eso no evito para que ella se levantara y desayunaran con una taza de café y tostadas, Denise, se fue a preparar y para las siete y media, se encontraba lista para salir, después, Alan, se dirigió a despertar a su amigo, los despertaba por separado, ya que, si los levantaba juntos, se iban a poner a hablar, lo que provoca una charla de horas, Ivan, que antes, compartía el mismo colegio que Alan, se levanto sin dificultades, desayuno rápido y se dirigió para prepararse, en quince minutos, el se encontraba listo para salir, como faltaban 10 minutos, se pusieron a hablar.  
_ ¿algunas ves has ido al bosque Alan?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ no…_ responde Alan mirando su reloj_ peo me han contado maravillas de él, dicen que es bello de día, pero de noche, es la peor trampa del mundo, por eso, tenemos que asegurarnos de programar nuestros teléfonos para poder irnos de ese lugar, exactamente a las 17:30hs_ les recordó Alan, la regla que Ashley les había puesto  
_ si si… _ dice Denise sin darle mucha importancia_ ¿Qué haremos ahí?_ pregunta interesada, Denise, era la típica chica que ama a la naturaleza, esa es una de las pocas veces en la que no concuerda con su hermano, ya que Alan, es fan de la tecnología  
_ pues, ¿Qué esperas? Nadar, pasear, descansar, lo habitual…_ responde Alan  
después los amigos se quedaron callados, al parecer no tenían mucho de que hablar  
_ ¿has visto algún monstruo aparte de los que encontramos en la caja?_ pregunta Ivan, tratando de sacar tema  
_ ¡si! Al monstruo más temido del pueblo, una bruja…_ explica Alan  
_ ¿una bruja?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ ¡nunca me contaste sobre eso!_ protesta Denise  
_ ¡jodete!_ le dice Alan a su hermana_ si, una bruja… otro día te cuento, vamos a esperar a las chicas afuera…_ dice Alan, mientras se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la calle, seguido de su hermana y su amigo, para esperar a Ashley y a Micaela, no paso mucho, hasta que aparecieron, Micaela, cargaba un pequeño bolso y estaba vestida con un conjunto de gimnasia azul, que resaltaba su hermoso cabello rubio, que como era de esperar, lo llevaba suelto, cargaba una pequeña mochila, alado de ella, nada que ver con Micaela, estaba Ashley, la chica más loca del pueblo, lo cual, podría ser una razón, de que no tiene muchos amigos, estaba vestido con ropa sucia y vieja, cargaba una gran mochila en sus hombros y se logro ver que llevaba una navaja en su pantalón, Alan se pregunto si en el bosque podrían haber peligros los cuales Ashley nunca hablo. Alan nunca fue a la casa de Ashley, ya que siempre se juntaban en la casa de Alan, antes se juntaban mucho en lo de Micaela, pero el padre de la pequeña rubia esta algo loco con los amigos de su hija, así que se comenzaron a juntar en casa de Alan, lo cual no era nada malo, ya que la familia de Alan era de las familias más buenas de todo el pueblo.  
_ ¿listos?_ pregunta Micaela  
_ ¿segura que no hay monstruos?_ pregunta Denise  
_ ¡no! ¡Tal vez uno que otra ardilla! ¡Pero ningún monstruo!_ dice Ashley con su típica felicidad  
_ pues, el tiempo es oro, ¡vamos!_ dice Alan  
Los 5 amigos se dirigieron caminando al bosque, el cual, era un camino largo, de unos dos kilómetros, pero, si apretaban el paso, llegarían para las diez, eso hicieron, Ivan, se encontraba mucho hablando con Denise, lo que resaltaban los celos de Alan y se interponía entre los dos, pero Ashley le leyó la mente a Alan y se lo llevo con ella y Micaela, entre las dos chicas, le dijeron a Alan "te llegas a meter con ellos te sacamos el cuello con un tenedor de plástico" Alan, ante esa amenaza, trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza después Ashley comenzó a cantar "¡dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena! ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡Eeehhh Macarena!" y de ahí salieron los pensamientos de Ivan "¡deja de cantar! ¡Se escucha peor que perro atropellado! Ante ese comentario, Ashley se acerco y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que soltó la furia de Ivan  
_ ¡eres una…!_  
_ ¡Ivan!_ lo ataja Alan_ ¡recuerda que ella lee la mente!_ agrega  
después Ivan se queda callado, y Ashley le saca la lengua y abraza a Alan, Alan sonrojado, corresponde a ese abrazo.  
Después de una larga caminata, llegan al bosque, un lugar gigante, con bellos arboles de un verde tan vivo que se podría quedar viendo todo el día, el pasto, del mismo color que el verde, con unos caminos de tierra que señalaban diferentes lugares "por el camino del medio están los baños. Por el de la derecha, el parque, el río, y la planta de agua. Y por la izquierda, el viejo Dry, los conductos de agua, la casita, y la camioneta abandonada" Explica Micaela  
_ ¿el viejo Dry?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ Es el árbol más viejo de todo R. Del Tala, se dice que está encantado…_  
_ ¡yo me voy!_ salta enseguida Denise, pero Alan la detiene  
_ escucha lo que dirá…_ le ordena Alan_ no todo lo encantado te atacara_ agrega  
_ Alan tiene razón, el viejo Dry está encantado, porque no importa cuánto lo cuides, o como este el clima, nunca florecerá, nadie sabe que fruto o flor sale de ese árbol, ni que tipo de árbol es_ explica Micaela  
_ ¿Por qué se llama así?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡por el señor que lo planto! Charlie Dry_ explica Ashley  
_ ¿el no les puede decir que tipo de árbol es?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ ¡no! Después de que plantó ese árbol, desapareció _ explica Micaela  
_ ¿me puedo ir?_ pregunta Denise  
_ no_ responde Ivan_ ¿Cómo que desapareció?_ agrega  
_ pero desapareció, porque al idiota, se le ocurrió plantarlo de noche, y el bosque solo es peligroso de noche, igual, no se sabe como, no hay ni huella, ni rastro, solo quedo el árbol…_ explica Micaela  
_ ¡igual! ¡El árbol no es tan malo! ¡Yo eh ido a jugar ahí!_ explica Ashley  
_ ¿es divertido?_ pregunta Alan  
_ no, solo se puede escalar, pero no tanto, aunque, un misterio no le hace daño a nadie_ explica Micaela  
_ ¿misterio peor que el de la caja?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ ¡créeme que si!_ responde Ashley  
_ se dice, que el segundo hijo del viejo Dry, trato de cortar el árbol, acusándolo de que el, ah sido el que hizo que su padre desapareciera, llego con un hacha y lanzo un fuerte golpe, pero, por una extraña razón, le erro el golpe y se termino cortando la pierna izquierda_ explica Micaela y después ríe_ él a veces se pasea por las calles con una silla de ruedas, da algo de risa y pena_ agrega  
_ ¡después vamos a ver al viejo Dry!_ dice Ashley extra feliz_  
_ ¡pero de día!_ le ordena Denise  
_ ¡claro! ¡no nos quedaremos acá toda la noche, solo hasta las 17:30hs, después, nos vamos!_ dice Ashley extra alegre  
_ bueno, ¿ahora que haremos?_ pregunta Micaela  
_ ¡yo quiero nadar!_ propone Alan  
_ ¡si!_ salta Ashley de la emoción y se sube en los hombros de Alan_ ¡arre mi bello corcel!_ agrega riendo  
Alan, ante la palabra "Bello" se sonroja un poco, después hace sonidos de caballo y la lleva a Ashley corriendo, detrás de ellos, se encontraban Micaela, Denise e Ivan, que los veían riendo y los seguían caminando y charlando.  
En el rio, Alan se tiro al agua sin cambiarse, llevándose a Ashley con él.  
_ ¡me mojaste!_ grita Ashley, después ríe  
_ ¡que mal! ¡Lo único que odio cuando voy al rio es que me mojen!_ dice Alan sarcásticamente  
_ ¿me estas tomando el pelo?_ dice Ashley mientras lo salpica  
Alan ríe  
_ ¡es divertido!_ admite Alan  
_ bueno, ¡mejor me voy a cambiar! ¡Esta remera es mi favorita y tú la arruinaste!_ dice Ashley mientras sale rápidamente del agua y se lleva del hombro a Denise y a Micaela, rumbo a los baños. Alan e Ivan se quedaron ahí y se fueron al baño de hombres a cambiarse, el bosque parecía que estaba desierto, no había nada, y los baños eran peores, estaban sucios, horribles, además, solo había dos cubículos y un lavamanos, después, nada más, Alan se cambio rápidamente y se aseguro de salir rápidamente, Alan salió con su traje de baño favorito, uno blanco, que pegaba con su tono de piel extra blanco, Ivan, en cambio, salió con uno negro, que combinaba, al ser el más negro de los cinco, rápidamente se fueron al rio, se aseguraron de ir lo más rápido posible para que no se quemen con la arena, cuando se metieron, se acostaron y comenzaron a flotar, 5 minutos después, llegaron las chicas, Micaela, llego con un bikini violeta, que resaltaba su cabello rubio, Denise, salió vestida de negro y violeta, que resaltaba su piel blanca, la más blanca de todos, y Ashley con una bikini blanca, que hizo que Alan quedara con la boca abierta, pero Ivan lo salpico rápidamente, para que Alan no quedara demasiado obvio, las 3 se quedaron en la playa, después de un minuto, Ashley y Micaela se metieron, Denise se quedo sentada sobre su toalla, Ashley, Alan y Mica, se pusieron a jugar carreras, después, se pusieron a jugar quien aguanta la respiración debajo del agua más tiempo, el cual, siempre perdía Alan, por ser asmático y no aguantar mucho, Ivan, se dirigió con Denise y se sentó a su lado, después, se pusieron a hablar, Alan iba a ir con ellos, pero Ashley se subió a sus hombros y lo ahogo por 6 segundos, cuando Alan salió, Ashley le dijo "no te atrevas" y Alan asintió con la cabeza, después de un breve "vamos a jugar" los 3 amigos se pusieron a jugar en el agua, mientras que Ivan y Denise hablaban. Después de una hora y media jugando, se fueron a comer, buscaron el árbol más grande y que de mas sombra, y se sentaron a sus pies, mientras buscaban l que habían traído para comer, de parte de Ashley, se veían una ensalada, de parte de Micaela, unos Sándwiches, y de parte de Alan, Ivan y Denise, empanadas, hechas de jamón y queso, no tardaron ni 10 minutos en bajarse todo eso ellos solos, estaban tan llenos que se dejaron caer, era el lugar perfecto para echarse una siesta, Alan se dejo caer y Ashley apoyo su cabeza encima del hombro de Alan, el cual este le acariciaba el cabello, estaban tan distraídos, hablando sobre la vida que no se dieron cuenta, que cuando, se cambiaron para meterse al agua, y se sacaron la ropa(la cual, tenia los celulares en los bolsillos), dejaron la ropa en las mochilas, las cuales, dejaron en la playa para no lidiar con el peso, no se dieron cuenta y se levantaron de su siesta… a las 20:30hs… ya era de noche, la primera en levantarse fue Micaela, que vio todo aterrada y los levanto rápidamente a sus amigos.  
_ ¡nos quedamos dormidos!_ grita esta  
los 4 amigos se levantaron con dificultad, pero cuando oyeron a Micaela, se levantaron de un golpe  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Pregunta exaltado Alan_ ¡vámonos de aquí!_ dice Alan ayudando a su hermana a levantarse, apenas se levantaron, dejaron todo en la playa y se fueron rápidamente a la salida, la cual, no encontraba, ni Ashley, ni Micaela habían estado en el bosque de noche, era todo muy oscuro, pero, llegaron a la playa, y buscaron sus mochilas, las cuales se encontraba todo, y una alarma que había sonado en cada celular, trataron de mandar mensajes pero, no tenían señal.  
_ ¡esto es horrible!_ dice Denise asustada y sin despegarse de su hermano  
_ ¿Qué haremos?_ pregunta Alan  
_ en los parques… hay faroles de luz… podemos ir ahí y quedarnos… hasta que se haga de día…_ propone Ashley  
como no tenían nada más que hacer, fueron rápidamente, usaron los celulares para iluminar escasamente el camino, por suerte, llegaron al parque, en el cual, había luz. El parque era algo pobre, solo había 2 sube y baja, 3 hamacas, una alado de otra, y un tobogán, rápidamente, los amigos, se dirigieron al las hamacas, Alan se sentó en la hamaca del medio, Ashley estaba parada alado de él, Micaela estaba enfrente del, Denise, estaba en la hamaca de la izquierda, e Ivan en la de la derecha.  
_ ¿nos quedaremos aquí?_ pregunta Denise algo asustada  
_ no tenemos otra opción…_ responde Alan  
_ ¿tienen señal ahora?_ pregunta Micaela, los 5 amigos, se fijan en sus celulares, los cuales, no tenían ni una rayita de señal para mandar un mensaje, todos, responden con un "no"  
_ bueno, será mejor que esperemos al día…_ dice Micaela mientras se sienta en el piso  
_ será fácil… es verano…_ dice Alan  
_ si, a las 05:00hs ya amanece, no tenemos que temer_ dice Denise un poco más animada  
_ ¿contamos cuentos de terror?_ propone Ashley  
¡NO! Era la respuesta de los 3 amigos… ¿tres? ¿Quién falta?  
_ ¡Ivan no!_ grita Micaela, pero era tarde, Ivan había encontrado un dibujo pegado en una parte de la hamaca, el dibujo de un hombre sin cara…


	4. Juguemos en el bosque mientras Slendy no

_ ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!_ interrumpe Anabela el relato de Tiago_ tú me dices, ¿Qué ese papelito que quemaste, es lo que encontró ese tal Ivan? ¡¿Y quién es ese hombre del papelito?!_ pregunta Anabela interesada  
_ si, el mismo… ese hombre, es el peor ser de todo el universo, "Slenderman"_ explica Tiago  
_ ¿Slenderman?_ pregunta Anabela confundida  
_ el peor ser que puede existir en el mundo, los menores de 25 años pueden verlo… disfruta secuestrando a los que si pueden, no se sabe cómo nació o surgió, solo se sabe que no se puede ir, se cree que puede causar amnesia, mareo, o incluso crear ilusiones, pero, casi nunca usa esas habilidades para atrapar a su víctima, para llamar a Slenderman, solo se necesita robar una nota, lo cual, hizo Ivan, ahora, la única forma de librarse de él, será consiguiendo las 8 notas, dispersa por el bosque_ explica Tiago  
_ … perfecto… puede continuar_ dice la joven, y el fuego en donde se veía la figura de Ivan con la nota, y los amigos mirando asustados, comenzó a moverse.

_ ¡¿Qué paso?!_ Pregunta Ivan asustado al ver la reacción de sus amigas  
_ ¡NUNCA se tiene que sacar algo de bosque! ¡Es lo peor que podrías hacer!_ grita Micaela asustada  
_ ¡ES SOLO UN INSERVIBLE DIBUJITO!_ grita Ivan  
_ sonó muy tierno eso de "dibujito"_ comenta Ashley con cara tierna  
_ ¡CALLATE!_ gritan Ivan y Micaela al unisonó  
_ ¡y tú!_ dice Micaela señalando a Ivan_ ¡por ti estamos perdidos!_ dice Micaela enfurecida  
_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunta Denise  
Micaela respira hondo y se tranquiliza  
_ miren su reloj_ dice Micaela, mientras Ashley caminaba con las manos alado de ella_ ¡y tu quédate quieta!_ dice Micaela deteniendo a Ashley  
en ese instante, Alan, Denise e Ivan, miraron sus relojes, y se llevaron una mala sorpresa, los relojes no se movían, no cambiaban la hora  
_ deben estar descompuestos…_ comenta Ivan  
_ ¡No!_ dice Micaela_ estamos sumergidos en una tiniebla eterna, ¡hasta que encontremos otras 7 de esas malditas notas!_ dice Micaela señalando la nota  
_ suena fácil… _ dice Alan  
_ con límite de tiempo_ dice Micaela  
_ todavía es fácil_ comenta Alan  
_ y con un asesino detrás nuestro_ comenta Micaela  
Alan traga saliva  
_ ¿Qué asesino?_ pregunta asustado  
_ técnicamente no es un asesino, no se sabe lo que le hace a sus "victimas"_ explica Micaela  
_ ¿Cómo que no se sabe?_ pregunta Denise algo asustada  
_ lo que pasa, es que, cuando secuestra a alguien, se lo lleva y no se sabe donde quedaron, no quedan rastros humanos o esas cosas, nada…_ explica Micaela  
_ ¿Cómo salimos de este bosque?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ hay dos formas, o encontramos las 7 notas, o secuestrados por el…_ explica Micaela  
_ ¿algún plan para vencerlo?_ pregunta Alan  
_ no se puede vencer, tenemos que seguir su juego, no existe manera de vencerlo…_  
_ ¡ESPERA! ¡No existe manera que TU sepas!_ interrumpe Ashley que saca su sonrisa triunfante  
_ ¿hay manera?_ pregunta Micaela sorprendida  
_ ¡DINOS!_ dice Alan feliz  
_ ¡claro! Primero, ¡tómense de la manos y formen un circulo!_ dice Ashley, al segundo, todos los amigos estaban tomados de las manos formando un circulo_ ¡muy bien! Ahora ¡giren ah 360°! _ agrega Ashley, que como era a esperar, todos comenzaron a girar_ muy bien… ahora… ¡JUGUEMOS EN EL BOSQUE MIENTRAS SLENDY NO ESTA!_ comienza a cantar Ashley, al oír eso, todos se soltaron de golpe, soltando un quejido de irritación_ ¿no querer jugar con Ashley?_ pregunta Ashley haciendo puchero  
_ ¡después jugamos!_ comenta Micaela_ ¡ahora tenemos que buscar las notas!_ agrega Micaela, mientras veía a Ashley sentarse en el suelo y sacarle las patas a las hormigas  
_ bueno, solo tenemos que evitarlo… ¿Cómo es?_ pregunta Denise  
_ es…_  
_ ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma?_ interrumpe Ashley, señalando con tranquilidad detrás de Denise.  
Denise se da vuelta y el estaba ahí, el hombre alto y flaco, con unos largos brazos que casi tocan el suelo y vestido con traje y corbata, pero, lo que más sorprendía era su cara, la cual, no estaba, Denise, Alan e Ivan, sueltan un gran grito.  
_ ¡que no cunda el púnico! _dice Ashley confundiendo la palabra "pánico" con "púnico" que, yo creo, que lo dijo así apropósito_ él, solo esta acá para vernos… han jugado a "1, 2, 3 toca la pared" ¡es como eso! ¡El solo se moverá cuando ustedes no lo vean!, ¿ven?_ dice Ashley señalando detrás de ellos, donde se ve a Slenderman medio metro más cerca, al ver eso, los 3 jóvenes gritaron, pero después se callaron.  
_ ustedes hablen, yo me quedo viéndolo_ dice Alan, Denise e Ivan dieron media vuelta y volvieron con Ashley  
_ ¡esto será fácil!_ dice Ivan feliz  
_ no, ahora, es solo un aviso, que nos dice que no atrapara, y que protegerá las otra notas con la vida que dudo que tenga…_ explica Micaela_ mientras más notas juntemos, más cerca de nosotros estará…_ agrega  
_ … esto será difícil… ¿no se puede quedar uno viéndolo?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ pasa eso, y lo atrapara a él_ responde_ este juego es de Slenderman, dudo que tema romper sus reglas…_ agrega  
_ bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos lo más rápido posible…_ dice Denise_ esas notas no se recogerán solas_ agrega  
_ ¡apoyo a mi estúpida hermana!_ dice Alan  
_ ¡cállate!_ le dice Denise  
_ ¡así me gusta! ¡Ivan! ¡Guarda la nota en tu mochila!_ le ordena Ashley  
_ ¡ESPEREN! ¿Por qué no se la devolvemos?_ pregunta Ivan mientras se dirigía a Slenderman_ ¡señor Slenderman! ¿Quiere su nota devuelta?_ agrega con una sonrisa en su rostro  
_ ¡NO!_ gritan los cuatro al unisonó. Cuando Ivan se acerco demasiado, Slenderman movió uno de sus brazos y trato de atrapar a Ivan, todo habría salido mal, si Ashley no se dirigía a empujar a Ivan lejos de Slenderman mientras ella se movía para evitar el brazo del mismo, después, se movió rápido y alejo a Ivan de Slenderman  
_ ¡REGLA 1! ¡Lo que dice Ashley se hace! ¡Y si Ashley no lo dice! ¡No se hace!_ le grita a Ivan  
_ bueno, perdón…_ dice blanco del miedo. Después de unos segundos, Alan llego alado de él  
_ ¿Cómo se sintió?_ pregunta el castaño  
_ ¿Qué?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ ¡estar cerca del hombre ese! _ dice refiriéndose a Slenderman  
_ bueno, se sintió todo en silencio, mareado, y comencé a ver las cosas… como si estuviera viendo una tele en mal estado, además de un fuerte chillido que aturdía_ explica Ivan  
_ genial…_ comenta Alan con una gran sonrisa en sus labios  
_ ¿Genial?_ pregunta Ivan irritado  
_ mejor vámonos…_ dice Ashley yendo con Micaela y Denise_ ¡vamos!_ dice mientras se alejaban de ese parque, Alan iba mirando de espaldas a Slenderman, para asegurarse que no los siguiera, después de una larga distancia recorrida, dio media vuelta y continuo siguiendo a sus amigos.


	5. Descansemos aquí

los 5 amigos, iban completamente asustados, pensaron, que pasando por el bosque, tendrían menos posibilidades de encontrarse con Slenderman, al parecer, las cosas iban bien, Slenderman no había aparecido en un buen rato, Alan, el que iba detrás de todos, era el encargado de mirar constantemente hacia atrás para verificar que Slenderman no apareciera, no puedo evitar chocar con unos árboles, y tropezar con algunas piedras, después de recibir varios golpes, quedo muy adolorido y se comenzó a quejar.  
_ ¿estas bien Alan?_ pregunta Denise  
Alan suelta un quejido  
_ si…_ dice adolorido, claramente, caminar por el bosque no era gran idea, era un bosque con muy poco espacio._ continuemos…_ agrega  
_ claro que no._ dice Micaela_ estas casi muy cansado, necesitamos a alguien que lo lleve a un espacio más libre y ahí descansar un poco…_ agrega  
_ si descansamos, Slenderman nos atrapara…_ comenta Ivan  
_ pero nos turnaremos para quedarnos despiertos, siempre y cuando, uno lo vea, todo estará bien._ dice Micaela  
_ ¡Ivan! ¡Lleva a Alan!_ le ordena Ashley  
_ ¿Por qué yo?_ Pregunta Ivan  
_ Porque YO lo digo…_ dice Ashley resaltando la palabra "yo"  
_ ¿Qué harás si no quiero?_ pregunta el morocho en modo de desafío… cinco minutos después, se logra ver a Ashley haciéndole una llave como la de lucha libre a Ivan_ ¡está bien, está bien! ¡Yo lo llevo!_ dice Ivan suplicante, al oír eso, Ashley lo suelta.  
_ ¡gracias!_ dice con sonrisa tierna. Ashley comenzó a seguir caminando, seguida de Micaela y Denise, detrás de ellas, Ivan cargaba a Alan.  
_ ¿Cómo es eso que una mujer te gano?_ pregunta Alan riendo  
_ estaba distraído_ responde Ivan algo rojo de vergüenza  
_ sí, claro_ dice Alan sarcásticamente_ recuerda, es mía…_ agrega Alan  
_ ¡te la regalo!_ dice Ivan riendo  
el camino fue muy divertido, se escuchaban risas de las chicas y también unas cuantas de los chicos, pero más se escuchaban los quejidos de Ivan por el cansancio, Ivan tuvo suerte de que hayan encontrado un lugar, o si no, se iba a desmayar, no caminaron tanto, pero Ivan estaba muy cansado. El lugar al que llegaron era espacioso, muy bueno para construir una carpa, la cual, no tenían, los 5 amigos se sentaron formando un circulo y apagaron los celulares para ahorrar batería.  
_ ¡que mala suerte! ¡Se supone que mañana seria de día!_ se queja Denise  
_ ya encontraremos las notas, y esto acabara_ la calma Micaela  
_ espero encontrarlas rápido…_ comenta la joven castaña  
_ tranquila, las buscaremos mañana…_ dice Alan  
_ ¿no hay una forma de matar o derrotar a Slenderman?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ no, ninguna…_ responde Micaela  
_ ¿no podemos probar la diplomacia?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ ¡si! ¡Y después le hacemos un lindo bordado!_ dice Ashley burlándose de Ivan, y con sonrisa de princesita, todos ríen ante ese comentario, menos Ivan, que estaba arto de las burlas de Ashley, así que, se levanta y le da cara.  
_ ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!_ Pregunta Ivan enojado  
_ Ivan, cálmate_ le dice Alan, que siempre tuvo el papel de calmar a Ivan, aunque, cuando se trataba de ira, Alan siempre era el que más se enojaba.  
_ ¡es esta maldita chiflada la que comienza!_ dice Ivan enojado señalando a Ashley, la cual se para y también le da cara, los dos quedan cara a cara  
_ ¡¿a quién le dices chiflada?!_ pregunta Ashley que se comenzó a enojar  
_ ¡A LA UNICA CHIFLADA ACA!_ grita Ivan furioso  
_ ¡PREFIRO SER CHIFLADA QUE ABURRIDA!_ grita Ashley igual de enojada  
_ ¡¿AHORA PORQUE NO ESTOY CHIFLADO SOY ABURRIDO?!_  
_ ¡ERES ABURRIDO! ¡Y PUNTO!_  
_ ¡Y TU ESTAS LOCA!_  
_ ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!_ salto Alan a detenerlos antes de que se maten a golpes_ ¡siéntense y cálmense! ¡Ashley no está loca! ¡e Ivan no es aburrido!_ dice poniendo punto  
_ ella me molesta…_ dice Ivan  
_ Ashley, ¿Por qué lo molestas?_ pregunta Alan  
_ es divertido…_ responde Ashley  
_ pero no tienes porque_ interrumpe Ivan_ siempre fui el blanco para atacar, cuando se trata de molestar, ahora, pensé que podía cambiar eso, y llegaste tu…_ agrega Ivan  
_ ¿de que hablas?_ pregunta Micaela  
_ mi infancia es muy triste, al nacer, resulta que mi padre nos dejo, solo me quedaba mi hermana mayor, mi hermano menor, y mi madre, mi madre… no era "miss simpatía" que digamos, resultaba que siempre éramos golpeados por ella… era alcohólica… no trabajaba… vivíamos de lo que hacia mi tío, que tampoco era tan bueno… ya que, la mitad de lo que ganaba, siempre era por trabajo de nosotros… mi hermana… era puras ordenes… quedo embarazada a los quince años… de un bebé que nunca conoció la luz, murió por aborto… mi hermano, era muy pegado con migo, pero era muy malvado, siempre con bromas e insultos, el solo se acercaba a mí, por miedo a mi madre, hermana y tío… los odie a todos… todo cambio cuando comencé primaria era víctima de muchos insultos, por mi familia, por mi apariencia, o porque era más lento en aprender que los demás, solo un joven, no me insultaba… ahí… conocí a Alan… pasaba todo el día con el… y con Denise, casi nunca estaba en casa… mi segunda casa era la casa de Alan… siempre fui bienvenido en su hogar, el día que se mudo, explote, por un golpe que recibí de parte de mi madre, escape esa noche… como el señor que trabaja en la estación de trenes, es amigo mío… me dejo viajar solo… mis padre no saben que estoy acá… y los padres de Alan no saben porque _ explica Ivan secándose las lagrima  
_ lo siento… _ se disculpo Ashley al oír eso_ pero mi vida no fue tampoco tan fácil…_ agrega la joven  
_ explícate…_ le dice Alan  
_ naci… por accidente, mi madre estaba loca, y mi padre era malvado, aprovecharse de una mujer que tiene problemas mentales, es horrible… nos abandono, antes de que yo naciera, mi madre, veía bebés, por todas partes… y creía que eran sus hijos, les hacia juguetes, ropa, y pasteles de lodo… pero cuando yo nací, ella no pudo soportar, que yo no sea una invención de ella, y que hiciera lo que yo quiera… vivíamos con mis abuelos, una tarde, mi madre trato de asesinarme a golpes, mi abuelo… llego para evitarlo, pero mi madre no paraba, así que, mi abuelo termino asesinándola… ahora, mi abuelo está en prisión… fui criada por mi abuela… la muy pobre no podía hacer nada por su estado físico, así que, yo salía a robar, y después, limpiaba la casa… mi abuela, murió hace poco, no dije nada sobre su muerte y escondí el cadáver, así, no me mandarían a un orfanato, cuando conocí a Micaela, todo cambio positivamente, tenia… una amiga… normalmente, la gente huye de mi… pero ahora… con Micaela, y con ustedes… soy más feliz que antes…_ dice Ashley mirando el oscuro suelo con la mirada perdida en el, Alan se acerca a ella y la abraza.  
_ nunca te dejare, lo prometo_ susurra Alan  
_ yo tampoco a ti…_ susurra Ashley  
_ Ashley… no sabía…_ dice Micaela tristemente, la cual, tenía las ganas de preguntar "¿donde está el cadáver?" pero se contuvo  
_ no te preocupes… ya paso…_ dice Ashley secándose unas pocas lagrimas  
_ perdón…_ se disculpo Ivan  
_ no te preocupes…_ dice Ashley_ Micaela… cuéntanos de ti…_ agrega Ashley viendo a Micaela  
_ ¿Por qué yo?_ pregunta esta  
_ ya que estamos hablando mucho de nosotros…_ responde Ashley  
_ está bien…_ dice Micaela_ resulta que… mis padres… murieron… los que ustedes conocen… son mis padres adoptivos… Facundo… no es mi hermano, pero lo amo tanto como si lo fuera… mis padres, eran apostadores… eran, maniáticos para las apuestas… fueron atacados… al deber mucho… les costó su vida… yo tenía 3 años… la vida en el orfanato era horrible, no tenía ningún amigo, al contrario, todos me odiaban… a veces creía, que hicieron un complot para atacarme… en esta ciudad, entenderán, que no hay mucha gente fan de adoptar, al contrario, nace un bebé, y enseguida, lo mandan en adopción, hasta que una joven pareja, nueva en la ciudad, me adopto, meses después, nació facundo… y ahí, todo mejoro, al conocer a Ashley, mejoro mas, y al conocerlos a ustedes… fue hermoso… pero… hay un problema, mis "padres" no saben lo que es esta ciudad, temo, que si se los digo, me traten de loca y me envíen aun loquero… o peor… me maten…_ explica Micaela, algo que al parecer, no quería recordar, tenía la mirada con miedo, los cuatro amigos, se acercaron y la abrazaron, sin decir nada, al saber que necesitaba un poco de espacio, se separaron.  
_ bueno, Gemalos, su turno_ dice Ivan, empleando el apodo de Denise y Alan, "Gemalos"  
_ no tenemos nada malo en nuestras vidas, pero si, en la vida de nuestros padres…_ explica Alan_ Denise, cuenta lo de mami…_ agrega Alan  
_ bueno_ dice Denise mirando a todos_ resulta que, mi madre, nació, en una casa lúgubre, siendo la mayor de 10 hermanos, estudiar para ella, era lo peor, entre tantos gritos y llantos, vivía, técnicamente, en la casa de sus amigas, ahí estudiaba, la comida, le faltaba, como desayuno, tomaban mate cosido (bebida de Argentina), y una tostada, muy pobre, antes de terminar el secundario, quedo embarazada de mi padre, lo que provoco, que fuera echada de su casa por su madre, y viviera en un techo, a las afueras de la zona urbana, solo alimentados con una pequeña garrafa, y una lámpara, mi abuelo, los ayudaba siempre como podía, después, por el trabajo de militar de mi padre, lograron conseguir una casa propia y ella termino los estudios, y nació Alan, el cual nació con asma, y casi muere… ella lo cuidaba siempre, se quedaba en vela en el hospital… hasta que se recupero, cuando nací yo, tuve un problema en una pierna, tuve que ser operada… fui llevada a un hospital, muy lejos de mi ciudad natal, mi madre, dormía alado mío siempre… hasta que logre salir caminando bien… ahora, mi última hermana, nació con problemas en las dos piernas, tomo el doble de tiempo ser operada, pero también salió bien… a medias… resulta, que hasta los 3 años, ella iba arrastrándose por toda la casa, a causa de un yeso que le pusieron en las piernas… se arrestaba siempre, de aquí para allá, gracias a mi madre, que siempre la hacía practicar, ella termino caminando… después, se divorcio de mi padre… ahora viven juntos, porque mi hermana, todavía es muy chica, dentro de poco, mi padre buscara lugar propio…nunca está en casa mi padre.. Siempre trabaja… amo a mi madre…_ termino de contar Denise, que estaba llorando, su hermano, le da un cálido abrazo_ sigue tu… tengo que pensar…_ le dice Denise a Alan.  
_ ¿segura?_ pregunta Alan  
_ segura…_ responde Denise  
_ bueno_ Alan se separo de ella y comenzó a ver a sus amigo, lo cuales, lo veían fijamente_ mi padre… nació en otra provincia, por una madre que lo maltrataba, y por un padre, que lo abandono, y con un hermano y una hermanastra… su madre no trabajaba, vivía en una casa, que de suerte se mantenía de pie, Vivian, del sueldo de jubilación de la madre, su infancia fue de limpia botas, y vendiendo cosas en la calle, hasta que logro conseguir trabajo, llevando carbón, le pagaban un peso al día… en esos tiempos, te alcanzaba para muchas cosas, tuvo un sueño… el sueño de ser militar, y ganar un sueldo bueno… a los 13 años, fue a entrar al colegio militar… fue el mejor postulante, pero lo echaron, por ser menor… a los 14… fue de nuevo… también como mejor postulante, y también, lo echaron, en ese entonces, su tía, le daba el dinero para ir, de su pueblito natal, a la escuela militar, la cual, quedaba a demasiado lejos… él aceptó el dinero y fue… pero nunca volvió… resulta, que entro a la escuela militar, a los 15 años… el postulante más joven… logro llegar, al tener un promedio perfecto, nunca volvió a su casa… se quedaba a dormir en una banca… usaba el bolso de la escuela como almohada, y el saco como sabana… así fue, su primera semana... pero después… llego una de las pocas luces, una niña, su única amiga, lo encontró durmiendo en la plaza, y le pregunto, si quería comer en su casa, el no se pudo negar, de suerte le alcanzaba para comer, ahí, conoció a el padre de la niña… el cual le dijo "¿quieres vivir aquí?" mi padre, acepto, pero le pregunto "¿Por qué me pregunta a mi? Hay mucha gente que sufre lo mismo que yo…" a lo que el hombre le contesto "porque en ti, me veo a mi, cuando tenía tu edad…" mi padre, considero a ese hombre como su padre, todas las mañanas, el se levantaba y ayudaba al joven hombre con el trabajo en su panadería, haciendo panes, ese hombre, fue el que enseño a conducir a mi padre, lo que le permitía, ir a la escuela militar sin gastar dinero, todo fue perfecto para mi padre… hasta que ese hombre murió… mi padre, se quedo en el funeral, dos horas más de lo debido… se quedo ahí, viendo la tumba del hombre que le dio todo, lo último que le dijo a la tumba fue "adiós… papá" mi padre termino el colegio militar y comenzó a trabajar, y conoció a mi madre… como ya saben, mi madre fue echada de su casa, mi padre, después de un duro trabajo, consiguió una casa, fueron felices unos años… después, se rumoreó, que hubo infidelidad de parte de mi padre, y eso, provoco el divorcio… ahora, mi padre.. Me dice "tal vez no pueda darte un padre… pero te daré lo que soy, hasta que se acabe mi tiempo en este mundo"_ termina de contar Alan, que no pudo evitar llorar, sus amigos y su hermana también lloraban, todos corrieron a abrazarlo se hundieron en un abrazo grupal, después se comenzaron a escuchar muchos "lo siento" "perdóname".  
Los cinco amigos, siguieron ahí, tanto hablar, resulta que se quedaron dormidos… y ese fue el momento en el que Slenderman cobro a su primera víctima… fue a…


	6. ¡Genial! ¡Vamos 3!

Los, ahora 4 amigos veían para todos lados, buscando el paradero de Ivan, el cual, desapareció sin dejar rastro, huella, o señal.  
_ ¡¿Cómo se lo llevo sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta?!_ Pregunta desconsoladamente Denise  
_ ¡Fácil!_ comienza Ashley sonriendo_ Vino, lo agarro y se lo llevo_ agrega todavía con su gran sonrisa  
Denise llora desconsoladamente  
_ si te hace sentir mejor_ dice Ashley poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga y borrando su sonrisa por una mueca de lastima_ ya debe estar acostado con el_ agrega de igual manera, lo que provoca que Denise llore mas fuerte_ ¡que delicada!_ comenta alejándose de ella y cruzándose de brazos.  
_ ¿eso lo viste en un capitulo de _Los Simpson, _no?_ pregunta Micaela tranquilamente  
_ ¡exacto!_ dice Ashley con su gran sonrisa todavía  
_ ¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas en un momento así?!_ pregunta Alan enojado  
_ ¡claramente volverá!_ comenta Ashley  
_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunta Denise  
Ashley hace un sonido más o menos así: "Daa"  
_ ¡si encontramos esas estúpidas notas volverá!_ dice Ashley  
_ ¿enserio?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡y si! ¿Nunca jugaste al juego?_ dice Ashley  
_ ¡en el juego nunca dice eso!_ dice Alan  
_ no que TU sepas_ dice Ashley  
_ ¡Bueno, será mejor que busquemos esas estúpida notas ahora!_ dice Denise viendo que mas delante de ellos había un espeso bosque  
_ ¡OYE! ¡No ofendas a las notas! ¡Podrían oírte!_ bromea Ashley  
_ ¿están vivas?_ pregunta Micaela incrédula  
_ ¡No!_ responde Ashley extra feliz  
_ ¡¿POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA PODRIAS ESTAR SERIA?!_ Pregunta Denise gritando  
Ashley se quedo callada y seria por un tiempo  
_…Se lo que pasa…_ dice Ashley extra seria  
_ ¿Qué?_ pregunta Denise  
_… ¿te digo?_ pregunta Ashley  
_ si…_ responde Denise  
_ ¿Le digo? Alan…_ pregunta a Alan  
_ si…_ responde este  
_ ¿Le digo? Mica…_ pregunta esta vez a Micaela  
_ si…_ responde la rubia  
_ ¿le digo? Ashley… déjame pensarlo… creo que deberías_ se pregunta y responde ella sola  
_ ¿nos dirás?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡ESPERATE!_ le dice Ashley_ ¿le digo? Pequeña ardilla…_  
_ ¡DINOS DE UNA MALDITA VES!_ explota Denise  
_ ¿segura? Denise_ le pregunta Ashley  
_ ¡SI!_ responde la castaña algo cansada  
_ ¿seguro? Al…_  
_ ¡ASHLEY!_ grita Denise furiosa  
_ ¡bueno!_ dice asustada por el grito de la castaña_ ¡A Denise le gusta Ivan!_ agrega cantando y bailando en círculos  
_ ¡VOY A MATARTE!_ grita Denise mientras la comienza a perseguir  
y así comenzó la persecución de Denise en contra de Ashley, pero, no fue una persecución en si… Ashley corría alrededor de Micaela y Alan, con Denise pegada detrás de ella, eso hubiera tardado horas, Ashley no se cansa nunca de correr, Denise se cansa con mucha facilidad, pero esa noche estaba muy enojada y la persiguió por 10 minutos, hasta que Alan detuvo a su hermana y Micaela a Ashley.  
_ ¿se van a comportar?_ pregunta tranquilamente el joven castaño_ Denise, si no te comportas, Ivan nunca llegara_ comenta Alan, al oír eso, Denise se calla y se calma.  
_ Ashley, compórtate como una chica de tu edad_ le dice Micaela  
_ ¿yo no tengo premio?_ pregunta Ashley fingiendo ser una niña pequeña  
_ no, un castigo, si te portas mal, no te doy chocolate_ dice Micaela seriamente, al oír eso, Ashley hace una mueca de terror y se queda callada y calmada.  
El resto del viaje fue calmado, ya que, Micaela se puso entre medio de Ashley y Denise, mientras que Alan iba detrás procurando no ver a Slenderman… O en si procurando verlo a Slenderman. El primer destino al cual llegaron fueron a unas rocas, las cuales, tenían pegada una hoja de papel, la cual tenía el dibujo del mismo Slenderman, pero rodeada de puros "NO, NO, NO".  
_ ¿acaso todas las notas serán igual de feas?_ pregunta Micaela al ver cuando Alan tomaba la nota y la guardaba en su bolsillo  
_ ¡Parece que Slendy no tenia habilidades de diseño!_ bromea Ashley  
de repente, en el bosque, se comenzó a escuchar un "BOM BOM" como el sonido de unos tambores  
_ retirada_ dice Alan, mientras se da media vuelta, y ahí estaba el, demasiado lejos de ellos, los 4 amigo soltaron un grito_ ¡MENOS MAL QUE EL IDIOTA ESTA MUY LEJOS!_ grita Alan asustado  
_ ¡vámonos rápido!_ dice Denise y se alejaron de ahí.  
Caminaron bastante, todavía, con Alan viendo por todos lados, en búsqueda del molesto Slenderman. El camino se hizo más difícil de pasar, la hierba alta y las piedras eran un reto de pasar, sin olvidar los insectos, los cuales, Micaela odiaba, cada vez que sentía, la mínima cantidad de baba, muchas patitas, o algo pequeño y peludo, gritaba, hasta que Ashley le tapo la boca con una manzana que encontró en un árbol, creo que no se fijo si la manzana se encontraba podrida.  
Su siguiente punto de objetivo, fue un contenedor de agua, en el cual, tenia pegado una nota que decía "te sigue".  
_ es tan poeta_ comenta Ashley mientras finge llorar y al ver como Alan guardaba la nota en su bolsillo.  
_ ¿no se supone que mientras más notas tengamos, mas nos seguirá?_ pregunta Denise  
_ ¡exacto!_ responde Ashley extra feliz_ ¡por eso no se sorprendan al ver detrás de mí!_ comenta Ashley todavía sonriente.  
Los 3 amigos, vieron a espaldas de la joven morocha, y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver ahí parado a Slenderman, los 3, soltaron un grito.  
_ ¡dije que no se sorprendieran!_ dice Ashley  
_ ¡es imposible! ¡Vámonos!_ dice Alan mientras se aleja por el lado contrario de espaldas.  
Al parecer, Micaela tenía dolores de estomago, por eso se detuvo.  
_ ¡eres una idiota Ashley!_ dice Micaela enojada mientras se sostenía el estomago  
_ ¡pero una idiota excesivamente Guapa!_ dice en broma mientras se peina  
_ ¡eres una idiota y nada más!_ dice Micaela enfurecida  
_ descansemos aquí_ las frena Alan antes de que se arranquen los ojos entre Micaela y Ashley, la manzana, al parecer, se encontraba en mal estado, Micaela lo comprobó, Alan trataba de mantener la vista abierta, pero, el sueño le gano, tanto caminar, entre piedras, insectos y hierba alta, casaba, además, que todavía no descanso por completo de tanto nadar, y quedo en el suelo dormido, al igual que sus otros amigos, a la noche siguiente, Slenderman, habría terminado de cobrar a su siguiente víctima….


	7. 5 Notas y somos 3 Ashley ¡Callate!

La ida de Micaela a manos de Slenderman afecto a los tres, ella era la que más sabia sobre las notas, y será difícil encontrarlas sin ella, Ashley buscaba en cada lugar… hasta debajo de las rocas, no, no es broma. Denise se encontraba mirando para todos lados en búsqueda de Micaela, que en ese entonces, era su mejor amiga. Alan, en cambio estaba sentado mirando el suelo desconsoladamente sintiéndose culpable de la ida de Micaela e Ivan, por no poder aguantar quedarse despierto, y por ocurrírsele la maldita idea de ir al bosque, Ashley va caminando y se sienta alado de él.  
_ Si, es tu culpa_ le dice a su amigo mientras tomaba sus rodillas con ambas manos  
_ ¿esa es tu forma de hacerme sentir mejor?_ pregunta Alan  
_ si te hago sentir mejor, pensaras que al final no fue tu culpa y pondrás menos empeño para la búsqueda de las restantes 5 notas_ responde Ashley  
_ te recuerdo, que si yo no hubiera abierto mi bocota, esto no estaría pasando_ dice Alan tristemente viendo el horizonte, y dudando que podrá volver a ver un atardecer.  
_ no te eches toda la culpa, yo comente la idea de venir al bosque_ dice Ashley para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor  
_ yo te seguí, por lo menos, hubiera dejado a Denise en casa, mírala_ dice Alan mientras se daba vuelta para depositar su vista en su hermana, la cual estaba tratando de llamar desesperadamente a sus padre_ tan asustada, indefensa, y con ganas de irse… me da lástima…_ agrega Alan  
Ashley deposita una mano en el hombro de Alan, el cual la mira fijamente  
_ eres un gran hermano Alan, y un gran amigo… eres inteligente y astuto… tengo plena confianza en ti… y sé que harás que volvamos a casa, sanos y salvos_ dice la joven morocha viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza  
_ Gracias… me gustaría ser mas como vos…_ le dice Alan mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga_ tan segura, tan buena persona…_ agrega Alan_ eres perfecta…._ susurra esto último  
_ disculpa ¿Cómo?_ pregunta Ashley que no logro a escuchar lo ultimo  
Alan estaba rojo como un tomate, siempre le costó demostrar sus sentimientos, se mantenía con la cabeza fría en cada momento  
_ Tan… tan…_  
antes de que Alan pueda terminar, Denise aparece y se mete entre los dos  
_ ¡Vamos a buscar las notas! ¡Tenemos que salvarlos lo más rápido posible!_ dice la hermana de Alan algo desesperada_ ¡Quién sabe lo que podría estar haciendo con nuestros amigos!_ agrega muy preocupada  
Alan sentía en parte ira, ante su hermana por interrumpir, así como alivio por haberlo hecho. Alado de Alan, Ashley se había puesto de pie.  
_ ¡Tienes razón señora de Ivan!_ dice Ashley  
_ ¡¿Cómo?!_ pregunta enojada Denise  
_ ¡tenemos que buscarlos antes de que Slendy les saque los ojos!_ dice sin prestarle atención a Denise  
_ ¿eso hace?_ pregunta Alan asustado  
_ ¡No!_ responde_ ¡Pero estaría bueno!_ agrega sonriendo  
_ ¡¿señora de que me dijiste?!_ pregunta Denise entrecerrando los ojos enojada  
_ ¡Vámonos!_ dice Ashley actuando como soldado y levantando el dedo índice mientras señalaba con este al norte y se dirigía a ese lugar, seguida de Alan y más tarde de Denise que quedo enojada todavía_ ¡Vamos! ¡Cantemos! ¡Vamos come on! ¡Vamos todo haya! ¡Manos a la obra! ¡En una sola maniobra!_ comienza a cantar Ashley_ ¿a dónde vamos?_ pregunta señalando a Alan  
_ ¿a buscar las notas?_ responde dubitativamente  
_ ¡correcto!_ dice alegremente_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ le pregunta a Denise con una amplia sonrisa, esta, en cambio, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados  
_ ahora a buscar notas, después a tu funeral_ dice fríamente  
_ ¡Correcto futura señora de Ivan!_ sonríe ampliamente y sigue caminando agitando sus brazos.  
_ ¡VOY A MATARTE!_ grita Denise mientras le daba caza a Ashley, la cual, corría mientras reía, lo que terminaba aumentando la furia de Denise, Ashley tomo eso como un juego, ya que solo corría alrededor de Alan para no perderse, pero al parecer, era la vida real para Denise. Después de 20 minutos, Alan detuvo a Denise poniendo el brazo enfrente de ella para evitar que siguiera su camino.  
_ ¡Compórtense!_ dice Alan, que en ese momento… raramente, era el más maduro_ ¡Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino para llegar al _viejo Dry_!_ agrega Alan  
_ ¿Cómo sabes que la siguiente nota está ahí?_ pregunta Denise algo agitada  
_ fácil, es uno de los puntos principales del bosque, ahí debe estar_ responde Alan  
_ ¡tienes razón!_ dice Ashley con una gran sonrisa_ ¡ahora! ¡¿Quién me carga?!_ pregunta con un gran animo  
_ ¿cargarte?_ pregunta Alan confundido  
_ ¡Si! ¡Culpa de la señora Iv…!_ Ashley no termina porque Denise lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazante_ ¡Culpa de Denise me cansé!_ dice sonriendo ampliamente  
_ veras que todos estamos cansados…_ le dice Alan  
_ por fis…_ dice borrando su sonrisa y haciendo cara de perro triste  
_ ¡la próxima vez que vengamos!_ le dice Alan sonriendo ampliamente  
_ ¡así me gusta! ¡Sigamos!_ dice mientras sigue su camino  
_nunca volveremos_ Alan le susurra a su hermana, después de una corta risa, siguen caminando los tres juntos.  
El camino fue algo corto, se decidieron en hacerla fácil y caminar por los camino de tierra, en vez de joderse los pies caminando por el nada espacioso bosque, llegaron a tiempo, Alan siempre tomaba de la mano a su hermana y veía para atrás a cada momento, asegurándose de que Slenderman no apareciera, el viejo Dry era un árbol no tan alto sin flores, frutos… era un árbol muerto… pero algo raro pasaba en ese árbol, alado de él, era todo seco, como si nada pudiera florecer e ese espacio de tierra, eso, dio dos dudas a Alan "¿será culpa del árbol?" "¿o el árbol es tan especial que se pudo plantar en una zona desértica?" pero, las respuesta serán para más tarde, Alan se dedico a sacar la nota que estaba pegada en el árbol, la cual decía "No puedes huir"  
_ ¡Ya nos dimos cuenta señor Slendy!_ comenta sarcásticamente Ashley_ bueno señor descifrador, dinos ¿Cuál es el siguiente objetivo?_ pregunta Ashley mientras mira a Alan  
_ estoy casi seguro, que son las cañerías…_ dice el joven  
_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunta Denise  
_ porque dudo que Slenderman tenga un lugar mejor donde guardarla_ responde Alan  
_ creo que tienes razón…_ le da la razón Ashley_ dice mirando a todos lados_ ¿se han dado cuenta que Slendy nunca más apareció?_ agrega  
_ si…_ contestan los hermanos al unisonó  
_ ¡que mal!_ se queja Ashley  
_ ¡¿Qué MAL?!_ vuelven con el unisonó los dos hermanos  
_ si… ¡un sueño mío siempre fue ser secuestrada por Slendy!_ responde esta extra feliz  
_ ¡¿Por qué?!_ pregunta Denise incrédula  
_ ¡para ver cómo es!_ responde esta todavía feliz  
_ ¡espero que ese sueño nunca se cumpla!_ le dice Alan  
_ Pero…_  
_ ¿te cargo?_ le ofrece Alan para callarla  
_ ¡siiii!_ salta Ashley de alegría y se sube a las espaldas de Alan  
_ ¡es tu deber vigilar que no aparezca Slendy!_ le informa Alan  
_ ¡Claro que si capitán!_ dice Ashley mientras se sujeta de Alan  
Alan y Denise continúan su camino por el aterrador bosque, mientras que Ashley se concentra en ver el paradero de Slenderman, el cual, no aparecía, siguieron con el plan de ir por el camino de tierra, en vez de cortar por el bosque, tardaron más, pero llegaron menos cansados, y ahí estaba la nota, colgada en una de las cañerías que salían de la tierra, Alan se acerco y tomo la nota, la cual decía "Ayúdame"  
_¿que significa?_ pregunta Denise  
_ significa que alguien pide ayuda…_ responde Ashley haciéndose la inteligente  
_ ¡Jodeme!_ le dice Denise sarcásticamente  
_ bueno, ¡A Denise le gusta Ivan!_ comienza a cantar Ashley  
_ ¡TE VOY A MATAR!_ dice Denise preparando sus manos para estrangularla, pero Alan la detiene  
_ ¡Alto! ¡Estoy muy cansado! ¡No comiencen a pelear!_ dice Alan levantando su mano izquierda contra su hermana_ descansemos aquí… mañana seguimos_ agrega  
_ si, que mejor lugar para descansar que en este lugar que parece una alcantarilla sobre tierra_ se queja Denise  
_ es aquí o nada_ dice Alan fríamente, Denise no se opone y acepta lo que dice su hermano.  
Esta vez, era el turno de Ashley para quedarse despierta, ella claramente lo logaría, está acostumbrada a quedarse despierta hasta tarde y no estaba nada cansada, cortesía de Alan, la noche hubiera sido perfecta, pero Ashley vio, lo que no tenía que ver… Slenderman, los veía a unos 7 metros de su posición, Ashley se levanta y se acerca unos pocos metros a él.  
_ Hola_ susurra_ Soy Ashley…_ agrega susurrando para evitar despertar a sus amigos_ ¿es divertida la vida de bosque?_ pregunta, a lo cual, Slenderman no hace gesto alguno_ puedes decirme_ Slenderman niega con la cabeza_ ¿mis amigos están bien?_ Slenderman niega con la cabeza. Ashley no lo podía creer.  
_ ¿murieron?_ Slenderman lo niega  
_ ¿Cómo? ¡Es genial!_ suelta un diminuto grito Ashley, pero después lo ahoga rápidamente, se da vuelta para corroborar de que sus amigos siguieran dormidos, lo cual, era así, cuando vuelve a darse vuelta para mirar a Slenderman, el estaba a dos metros de ella extendiendo su brazo para que ella lo tome, Ashley ahoga un rito, pero después, recupera el sentido del habla  
_ no iré con usted…_ dice Ashley tranquilamente mientras miraba esa cabeza sin rostro, Slenderman, seguía ahí, con el brazo extendido_ no insistas, vete…_ agrega, pero Slenderman seguía enfrente de ella_ mira, ahora no tengo tiempo para estos juegos_ dice Ashley mientras se da media vuela_ así que si no te importa…_ Ashley vuelve a ahogar un rito, al darse vuelta 180° Slenderman estaba enfrente de ella con el brazo todavía extendido. Ashley en ese momento, sintió mucho terror, estaba bien pálida, sus piernas no le respondían y comenzó a escuchar ruido blanco, ver todo en mal estado, y sentirse mareada, Slenderman estaba enfrente de ella, y ella solo lo veía… al final de ese tétrico momento que la joven morocha vivió, había cumplido su sueño… había sido secuestrada por Slenderman.


	8. NoNo ¡NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ!

Alan se encontraba corriendo para todos lados en búsqueda de Ashley, hablaba entre sollozos, y siempre lloraba, haber perdido a una de sus mejores amigas… y la chica que ama secretamente… es lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, no tendría que haberse sentido culpable, el técnicamente estaba semi-muerto, por el hecho de haberla llevado a cargas por un camino demasiado largo, y por no haber dormido bien últimamente, el suelo era demasiado incomodo, además, el hecho de sentirse responsable de sus amigos y hermana, y haber perdido a 3 de ellos, la culpa lo comía, estuvo un largo tiempo buscando a la chica que amaba, en cambio, su hermana se quedo mirando desconsoladamente, al ver a su hermano buscar en lugares en los que Ashley claramente no estaría, como detrás de una rama tirada en el suelo, yo no culparía a Alan de buscar en todos lugares, cualquiera pensaría que podría ser una broma de Ashley, pero esta vez no lo era, la búsqueda del joven castaño termino con el arrodillado en el suelo y con lagrimas resbalándose de las mejillas, su hermana con una gran cantidad de tristeza por su hermano, se acerco a él y le puso su mano en su hombro, pero al ver que no le hacía caso, le dio un cálido abrazo y susurro "continuemos… volverá" su hermano, lo único que hizo, fue sostener el brazo de su hermana con una mano y susurrar "se acabo…"  
_ ¿de qué hablas?_ pregunto su hermana  
_ somos dos, no sabemos cómo es el bosque… y tenemos a Slenderman detrás de nosotros dos… se acabo…_ responde Alan  
_ no digas eso…_ le dice su hermana tristemente  
_ ¡¿ACASO NO VES LA VERDAD?! ¡ESTAMOS ACABADOS!_ grita Alan furioso y triste.  
Su hermana veía asustada su hermano, aunque él sea el que más ira tiene del grupo, ese grito con furia fue sorprendente, Denise no lloraba, solo se quedo callada viendo a Alan con lastima, tristeza y algo de miedo.  
_ Perdón…_ se disculpa Denise  
Alan no dijo nada y se quedo viendo todo a su alrededor, se pregunto qué estaría haciendo su familia y como reaccionaria al saber que sus hijos desaparecieron, pero ese pensamiento no duro demasiado, aunque él se termino rindiendo, siguió pensando donde estarán las ultimas notas, ¿Por qué? El NUNCA deja nada cuando esta tan cerca de terminarlo, pero, ¿tendrá suficientes agallas para seguir su camino sin Ashley?  
_ Denise… perdón…_ se disculpa Alan  
_ no importa… estabas furioso, y tenias razón, nos tenemos que rendir y buscar a Slenderman… es la hora de que nos reunamos con Ashley, Micaela e Ivan, y Slender solo conoce el camino de ida…la vuelta no existe…_ dice Denise al borde de las lagrimas  
_ No…_ dice Alan levantándose_ solo faltan tres notas… ¡No podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente!_ agrega  
_ nos faltan tres notas, y no sabemos donde podrían estar…_ explica Denise  
_ una está en la casa que nos habían contado apenas llegamos…_ dice Alan mientras ve la dirección en donde se encontraba la casa  
_ ¿Cómo sabes?_ pregunta su hermana  
_ presentimiento…_ responde Alan  
_ es difícil…_ comenta la joven castaña  
_ no tenemos nada que perder… ¿vienes conmigo?_ pregunta Alan mientras le ofrece la mano a Denise. Esta se quedo pensando un rato, pero después la tomo_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos!_ agrega Alan mientras va en dirección a la casa, con Denise viendo para atrás, Alan le tomaba la mano, por suerte, la casa no estaba tan lejos, llegaron en diez minutos, el plan era perfecto… una iba mirando para adelante mientras tomaba de la mano al que iba atrás, y esa sería la razón por la cual Slenderman no aparecería. Al llegar a la casa, Alan tomo la nota que estaba pegada en la puerta, la cual decía "No lo mires o te lleva".  
_ creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de eso…_ Dice Denise intentando imitar a Ashley, pero a Alan no le dio risa_ ¿alguna idea de donde estarían los otros?_ pregunta la joven  
_ no... _ Responde fríamente Alan  
_ solo nos faltan dos… ¡Ya quiero volver a casa!_ dice Denise muy confiada_ ¡hace días que no me baño! Además…_  
_ ¡BAÑO! No… ¡BAÑOS!_ dice Alan resaltando la "S"_ ¡Ahí están las ultimas notas!_ agrega  
_ ¡Cuando fui al baño de niñas no había ninguna nota que yo sepa!_ explica Denise  
_ ¿recuerdas? Este es SU juego, un juego que está hecho para probar nuestra inteligencia, y el dejo las notas ahí apropósito para que nosotros nos confundamos… ¡Es Obvio!_ dice Alan totalmente confiado. Después de decir eso no deja decir nada a Denise, le toma la mano y la lleva corriendo a los baños, el camino hizo que se chocaran con una gran cantidad de arboles, pero querían terminar rápido, por suerte los baños estaban conectados por un corto pasillo, al primer baño que fueron, fue al de las mujeres. Ese baño no era muy diferente al de el de hombres, estaba igual de sucios, con la misma cantidad de cubículos y un lavamanos, por suerte, el plan de Alan eficiente, ahí había una nota "Siempre te ve aunque no tenga ojos".  
_ ¡FALTA UNA!_ comenta Denise saltando de alegría y con una gran emoción  
_ ¡Sí!_ dice Alan igual de emocionado  
_ ¡¿pues que esperamos?! ¡Esta en el baño siguiente!_ dice Denise mientras sale del baño seguida de su hermano_ ¡Lo lograre…!_  
Denise suelta un grito, el ruido blanco comienza a oírse y la visión comienza a fallar, por suerte Alan empuja a su hermana dentro del baño nuevamente, pues Slenderman los esperaba fuera del baño.  
_ ¡ALAN!_ grita Denise  
_ ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! ¡¿Ahora si se acabo?!_ dice Alan alterado  
_ ahora si…_ dice Denise y la tristeza volvió a invadirlos  
_ lo sé…_ comenta Alan.  
la tristeza invadió a Alan y Denise, aunque se hayan dado por vencidos, Denise seguía viendo la puerta donde estaría Slenderman, para asegurarse de que no entrara, mientras que Alan tomaba a su hermana por los hombros y le susurraba "llego al hora de irnos" pero Denise no se movía, estaba pensando, al parecer, tenía una idea.  
_ No… no se acabo…_ le dice Denise a Alan  
_ Denise no queda nada mas… tenemos que…_  
_ ¡No! ¡No se acabo!_ dice Denise mientras se paraba_ si yo voy, te dará a ti tiempo de ir a por la siguiente nota_ agrega Denise  
_ ¿¡Qué!? ¡Estas loca si crees que te voy a dejar ir!_ dice Alan indignado  
_ ¡¿hay alguna otra forma?!_ pregunta Denise igual de indignada  
_ ¡No! ¡Pero por lo menos tendría que ir yo! ¡Y no tu!_ le dice Alan  
_ No… yo no llegaría… Alan… por favor… no lo hago por nosotros nuestras vidas… lo hago porque quiero… por favor…_ dice Denise más tranquila esta vez  
Alan no tenía nada que decir  
_ bueno…_ dice tristemente  
Denise se había parado y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero Alan la paro  
_ espera… en caso de que falle… quiero decirte… te quiero mucho hermana_ le dice Alan tristemente  
_ yo también te quiero…_ dice Denise, después lo abraza_ y no creo que vayas a fallar…_ agrega  
Alan no dice nada, solo le dijo "suerte", después de eso, los hermanos se separaron, Denise vio por última vez a su hermano y se dirigió corriendo hacia Slenderman, Alan no vio nada, lo único que escucho fue el grito de terror de Denise, se quedo esperando 5 segundos y después salió corriendo, Slenderman ya no estaba bloqueando la salida, pero quedaba otro baño, al llegar a la puerta del baño, Alan se detuvo y se dijo "Sé que cuando pase esa puerta… el estará… pero tengo que hacerlo…" después de eso entro rápidamente al baño y ahí lo vio, Slenderman, y detrás de él se encontraba la última nota, Alan comenzó a oír el ruido blanco y a fallarle la vista, pero se dirigió corriendo a la nota y a Slenderman, el cual había movido uno de sus grandes brazos para atrapar a Alan, pero el joven castaño se había agachado y cruzo debajo de las piernas de Slenderman, pero no bastó, Slenderman lo cogió del hombro, Alan hacia todo lo posible para tomar la nota, se estiro lo mas que pudo, el ruido y la visión era insoportables y se sintió como si desapareciera de la zona, Slenderman se lo estaba llevando, pero él no se rindió en ningún momento, en un momento Slenderman había aparecido en una visión de Alan, solo que esta vez se lo veía con una sonrisa macabra, las lagrimas y los gritos de Alan eran horribles, el llanto se logro escuchar por todo los lados, pero él no se rendía… al final

**********************************************

se veía en el bosque a Alan despertar con Ashley recostada encima de él, Micaela recostada sobre un árbol, Denise de costado e Ivan con la mochila como almohada, Alan se levanto de golpe y despertó a todos con un "¡Arriba!" "¡Despierten!" a los gritos, sus amigos se levantaron muy cansados.  
_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Ivan  
_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!_ A Alan no le salía la pregunta  
_ Alan… ¿estas bien?_ pregunto su hermana  
pero Alan no contesto, en cambio fue corriendo y la abrazo fuertemente  
_ ¡Suéltame!_ dice Denise enojada mientras empuja a Alan_ ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ pregunta todavía enojada  
Alan no contestaba y solo sonreía  
_ Alan… ¿estas bien?_ pregunta Micaela  
_ ¿Cómo escaparon de Slenderman?_ pregunta Alan  
Micaela trago saliva  
_ ¿Cómo sabes de él?_ pregunta Micaela asustada  
_ ¡¿no te acuerdas?! ¡estuvimos como 4 noches buscando las 8 notas!_ explica Alan  
_ creo que tuviste un sueño demasiado loco_ comenta Ivan  
en ese momento, Alan logro entender todo, solo vivió un sueño, un sueño que nunca olvidara, se alegró de que haya sido un sueño, pero en parte estaba algo decepcionado, vivió una gran aventura, la mejor de su vida… pero no va a poder contarla al mundo…  
_ si… tienes razón… fue solo un sueño_ comenta tristemente Alan  
_ algún día tendrás que contármelo…_ le dice Denise a Alan_ creo que dejamos los celulares en la playa… vamos por ellos y vámonos de aquí, demasiada naturaleza por hoy…_ agrega Denise  
Ninguno se negó a eso y se dirigieron en búsqueda de los celulares, apenas los encontraron se fueron derecho a la salida, Micaela, Ivan y Denise iban adelante charlando, y Alan solo en el medio pensando, hasta que llego Ashley por detrás de él.  
_ ¡eso no fue un sueño! ¡Fue verdadero!_ explica la morocha  
_ ¿de qué hablas?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡ese es el misterio del "juego" una vez que lo terminas solo que logro salir vivo puede recodar lo que paso!_ explica Ashley  
_ pero… ¿tu como sabes?_ pregunta Alan  
Ashley no contesta, en cambio señala su cabeza sonriendo  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!_ dice Alan riendo  
_ pero no digas nada, es imposible que te crean y posiblemente te trataran como loco..._ dice Ashley_ fuiste muy valiente_ agrega  
_ Gracias…_ comenta Alan mientras ponía su mano en el bolsillo y se lleva una sorpresa_ adelántate… ya los alcanzare… tengo que hacer algo…_ agrega Alan  
_ ¡Claro!_ dice Ashley sonriendo ampliamente y se dirige corriendo con los demás.  
Alan se quedo viendo a Ashley y a sus amigos un segundo, pero después saco de su bolsillo una nota… la última nota, Alan la ve fijamente y después el bosque, el espeso bosque.  
_ Déjame en paz_ lee Alan la última nota que se encontraba en su bolsillo, después de leerla mira el bosque fijamente y con una gran sonrisa_ con gusto…_ dice, después de eso deja la nota caer, se da media vuelta y se dirige con sus amigos, lo último que se pudo ver en el bosque, fue la nota siendo llevada por el viento.

Fin…

Es broma…

************************************************** ***  
_ Gran historia… usted apareció en la historia ¿no?_ pregunta Anabela que veía como el fuego eliminaba esas visiones  
_ si… _ contesta Tiago fríamente  
_ ¿era Alan?_ pregunta la joven  
_ No…_ contesta de la misma forma  
_ ¡¿Ivan?!_ pregunta un poco incrédula  
_ menos…_ responde fríamente de nuevo  
_ entonces… ¿Quién era?_ pregunta la chica  
el joven no dice nada, en cambio, se dirige al fuego nuevamente, después de "acariciarlo" un momento, lo único que hace es señalar al hijo de la joven, este niño, lo que hacía era… desaparecer… se iba del mundo… la joven asustada se dirigió corriendo a él, pero lo único que logro fue un fuerte golpe en su frente, después de eso, todo el lugar comenzó a desaparecer y se vio… oscuridad, lo único que había ahí, eran a Anabela y… ¿Tiago? No… algo le pasaba al joven, estaba arrodillado riendo diabólicamente  
_ ¡¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?!_ Pregunta asustada Anabela  
_ se fue…_ comenta fríamente todavía riendo  
_ ¡¿A dónde?! ¡DIME!_ ruega la joven  
_ tranquila… te llevare con el…_ le dice Tiago con la mirada en el suelo, no se le veía la cara  
_ ¿Dónde está?_ pregunta Anabela asustada  
_ esta... en… ningún… ¡LUGAR!_ grita esto último Tiago mientras levanta la cabeza y se descubría que él no tenía ni ojos, ni boca, ni nariz… no tenía cara… y poco a poco, su cara se puso más oscura y se le iba desapareciendo el cabello, después de eso, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Anabela.  
_ No… No… ¡NO!_ grita Anabela aterrada  
en la cueva no se veía nada… lo último que se logro escuchar, fue el grito de Anabela.

Fin…


End file.
